


Вечная игра

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Они оба прекрасные актёры
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Вечная игра

Крылья у Бьякурана пронзительно белые, блестящие чистотой, разлетающиеся радостными радужными искрами. Они отделяют его от людей — триумф эгоцентризма, возведение себя на новый уровень, возвышение над смертными. Бьякуран смеётся, для него крылья — всего лишь игровая условность, помогающая отличить его от других игроков. Спина горит, и это вовсе не метафора: пламя прожигает кости, мясо и кожу. Каждая секунда, проведённая в этой форме, — адская боль, которая напоминает, кто же такой Бьякуран на самом деле. Но он продолжает улыбаться и зубоскалить, стремясь обмануть всех вокруг себя. В любом измерении Бьякуран — прекрасный актёр, способный заставить публику принять за правду самую невероятную сказку, историю об ужасном «Властелине Миров».

Ему верят его соратники. Враги. Подчинённые. Убийцы. Шпионы. Те, кто считает себя его друзьями. Те, кому наплевать.

Шоичи — не верит.

Он единственный приходит к Бьякурану после битвы и спрашивает, сильно ли болит спина. Нужна ли его помощь. Лечит обычными, человеческими методами (пламя солнца только навредит), меняет компрессы, осторожными движениями размазывает лечебную мазь, успокаивающе вполголоса утешая и уговаривая потерпеть, когда Бьякуран шипит от боли и комкает в сжатых кулаках простыню. Читает вслух рапорты различных подразделений, изредка язвительно комментируя или негромко фыркая, ставит музыку из их студенческого прошлого, готовит своё фирменное какао с маршмеллоу и играет с Бьякураном во что угодно, начиная «городами» и заканчивая так и недоработанным «Выбором». 

Смотрит как на человека, близкого, родного, неотделимого от него самого.

Шоичи — тоже замечательный актёр, заслуживающий бесконечных аплодисментов и высших оценок всех критиков.

Потому что Бьякуран ему верит, не сомневается в истинности «Я люблю тебя», несмотря на все знания из параллельных миров. На воспоминания об оппозиции, заговорах, пистолете, прижатому к виску, подушке, не дающей дышать, яде в рождественском какао. На фантомное ощущение холодного тела Шоичи в собственных руках, измазанных его кровью.

Шоичи перебирает волосы Бьякурана и легко, невесомо целует в макушку. Бьякуран щурится от удовольствия, как кот, переворачивается и сам тянется к чужим губам.

Иуда всегда целует первым. 

Иисус всегда умирает, позволив себя предать.

Бьякуран играет со Вселенной, мирами и Тринисетте. Он знает масштаб игры, ставки и риски. Когда он победит, он перепишет основы.

Бьякуран поцелует первым, и ни один из них не умрёт.


End file.
